legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Distant Guardians: Part 6/Transcript
(The Guardians arrive in Duloc. They feel something very eerie going on there.) Wash: Okay. Something doesn't feel right. Sanderson: Let's just keep moving. (The team keeps moving. They arrive at some sort of lab.) Andros: Here. This is the place I saw when I passed by. Mich: We better take a look. (The Guardians peek in and are horrified to see what's going on in there.) Indigo: What is that stuff? Mich: Element 115. Sanderson: They're making WMDs. Wash: So the Republic of Duloc is planning on making the Multi-Universe into a "perfect place" by turning everyone into zombies?! Sanderson: Shit. I'm calling Zordon. (Back in the Power Chamber.) Sanderson: (Comms) Zordon, the Republic is manufacturing Weapons of Mass Destruction. They contain the 115. Taylor: 115?! Zordon: This is disturbing news. I am glad you and the other Guardians have decided to investigate what Andros was suspicious about. Sanderson: We're going in to stop any further manufacturing. Zordon: Be careful. You will need another Guardian to help you. Taylor: We're sending you guys one right now. (To Zordon) Zordon, our Hunter is ready. Zordon: Get in contact with her, John. (In the lab.) Terrorist: Sadiq wants these shipped out in the next 24 hours. If you're not careful with those, you'll be zombified! (The Guardians break through the window.) Third Echelon Guard: '''Fucking hell!! '''Sanderson: We're not gonna let you use those!!! Terrorist: Sadiq wants them dead!! (The terrorists start running at them.) Andros: LET'S ROCKET!!! (Andros opens his morpher's keypad.) Morpher: 3-3-5. (Enter) (Andros begins morphing.) MORPHING COMPLETE. (The heroes start to fight against the terrorists. One wielding a knife tries to sneak up on Indigo, but Sonic takes him out.) Sonic: I got your back! Indigo: Nice! (Andros is fighting against the leader of the terrorists in the lab.) Terrorist: You're gonna run out of energy soon enough! Andros: Really? Because I'm just trying to tire you out! (The heroes continue to fight the terrorists. All of a sudden, the leader is shot in the leg. Sadiq then walks up to him.) Sadiq: Did I give you a fucking order to attack? Terrorist: Sadiq... They.. (Sadiq breaks the leader's arm.) Sadiq: I really hate it when all of you do that. (To the Guardians) You are all very daring. I don't think you get it. I know you're here to destroy these WMDs. However, if you do, we all will be zombified. ???: Which is why we're just gonna take them from you!! (The Guardians see who was speaking.) Mich: Hey! Nevada's here!! (Nevada swiftly kills the terrorists. Sadiq starts shooting at her. She enters cover.) Nevada: That's a Makarov PM-B Sidearm. You only have one round left in that! Make it count! (Sadiq tries to fire at Nevada. However, his weapon's mag is actually empty.) Sadiq: You were wrong. Nevada: Ha! I knew I was. I have a message for you from Princess Celestia! The Guardians are back! And we are better than ever! (Sadiq makes a break for it. Mich and Sanderson approach Nevada.) Nevada: Zordon said you guys needed a hand. I figured since I'm a Hunter, I'd join up to complete the set. Mich: Of course. Tell Cal that he's in, too. (Cal enters) Cal: Thanks, man. Mich: Hey! Have you been here the entire time? Cal: Stayed hidden unless beautiful here need some assistance. Of course, that also applies to you guys, too. Mich: Thanks. Andros: We need troops to secure the contents in the lab. Nevada: Already made the call. They're en route. Mich: Good. Alright everyone! Let's get outta here. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:LOTM: Distant Guardians Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Distant Guardians Storyline Category:Episodes in Distant Guardians